À Luz da Lua e das Estrelas
by LiahStark
Summary: Oneshot Tony e Pepper. (narrado por Tony Stark). Especial Dia dos Namorados. Tony sempre amou Pepper desde a primeira vez em que se conheceram e quando ela começou a trabalhar para ele. Quais são seus sentimentos e sensações em relação a ela?


**À luz da Lua e das Estrelas**

Pepper Potts.

Sempre que ouço seu nome, sinto meu coração acelerar, parecendo que vai explodir de meu peito. Minha respiração fica descontrolada, meus sentidos ficam em alerta a procura dela.

Sempre que eu a vejo, somente ela está em meu campo de visão, mesmo estando vestida com um blazer, uma camisa branca baloné e uma saia preta justa, ela sempre estava linda. Para falar a verdade, qualquer roupa que ela coloque sempre a deixa linda.

Sempre que minha pele entra em contato com a dela, sinto um pequeno formigamento percorrer todo o meu corpo e uma sensação extraordinária e inexplicável, e eu sei que ela também sente a mesma sensação quando está comigo.

Com seus cabelos ruivos e arrumados, sua pele pálida e quente, seus lindos olhos azuis turquesas, seu corpo esbelto e perfeito, suas mãos pequenas, delicadas, macias e com as unhas sempre bem feitas são pequenos detalhes que me deixa fascinado.

Quando nossos lábios estão unidos, parece que nós estamos em sincronia, enquanto minhas mãos calejadas percorrem seu corpo esbelto com calma e devagar, as suas delicadas estão em meus cabelos pretos e rebeldes, bagunçando-os.

Quando estou com perto dela, meu coração logo me entrega, ou melhor, dizendo, a luz do reator que me mantém vivo brilha com mais intensidade, e eu não consigo deixar de sorrir para belo rosto angelical que é o dela, assim como ela não consegue não deixar de retribuir.

Neste momento, com esses pensamentos sobre Virginia "Pepper" Potts, a mulher que eu mais amo em todo o universo, estou em meu quarto na Torre Stark, me arrumando para um pequeno jantar na plataforma a luz da lua cheia e das estrelas.

Enquanto eu terminava de me arrumar, eu encarava uma pequena caixinha de veludo da cor vinho, no qual continha um anel de diamantes. Sim, é exatamente isso que eu estou pensando em fazer.

-Jarvis, como eu estou? – pergunto para meu mordomo virtual que eu mesmo criei.

-Está magnífico senhor.

- Obrigado. – agradeci, enquanto colocava meu terno e pegava a pequena caixinha. - Você acha que a Pepper vai gostar do anel Jarvis?

-Certamente que sim, senhor. De acordo com minhas pesquisas, as mulheres gostam de ganhar anéis de diamantes, senhor.

-Certo. – respondi, enquanto me dirigia para a sala.

Sentei em meu sofá preto, que, aliás, é muito confortável, e fiquei esperando por ela e para minha sorte, eu não tive que esperar muito mais do que dois minutos, pois assim que as portas do elevador se abriram, revelando ela, que estava vestindo um lindo vestido azul marinho, com pequenas alças.

Pepper estava maravilhosa, deslumbrante, linda, magnífica...

Ela sorriu assim que me viu, porém, eu estava completamente sem fala, mas eu sabia que estava com a boca aberta de admiração. Algo me dizia que eu estava babando, o que não era nada romântico para aquele momento e muito menos na presença daquela mulher espetacular na minha frente.

-Tony, está tudo bem? – perguntou ela, o que me fez despertar.

-Sim, é claro. Desculpe-me pelo... – instintivamente, coloquei minha mão em meu queixo. Ainda bem que eu não babei. - Deixa para lá. Vamos?

-Claro. – respondeu pegando meu braço, enquanto eu a levava para a plataforma, onde costumo colocar minha armadura do Homem de Ferro.

Ao chegarmos, Pepper ficou maravilhada com a mesa para dois que eu mesmo preparei para aquele momento, no qual eu queria que fosse inesquecível tanto para mim, quanto para ela.

-Tony isso está tão lindo. – falou ela e eu não sei se foi impressão minha, mas seus olhos estavam brilhando.

-Obrigado. Eu fiz tudo isso especialmente para você.

Ela sorriu e aproximou seus lábios quentes nos meus. O beijo era calmo e apaixonante. Sua boca tinha gosto de morango, o que era maravilhoso, mas que logo foram interrompidos devagar por ela mesma.

Eu olhei para Pepper de forma interrogativa e ela apenas sorriu e colocou sua mão em meu rosto. Assim como as minhas, sua mão também estava suando, mas eu não me importei e peguei-a e logo depositei um beijo nas costas de sua mão. Ela sorriu mais uma vez.

-Vamos? – perguntei novamente, apontando para a mesa.

-Sim. – respondeu ela, enquanto eu puxava a cadeira para ela se sentar e logo indo me sentar na outra a sua frente.

Nós desfrutamos de um maravilhoso jantar e conversamos sobre vários assuntos diferentes, menos, é claro, assuntos relacionados às Indústrias Stark, afinal, Pepper era a presidente da minha empresa e trabalhava direto, ficando quase sempre um pouco estressada, mas eu sempre a fazia relaxar um pouco, principalmente entre quatro paredes.

-Tony?

-Sim?

-Eu adorei esse jantar, foi maravilhoso.

-Eu sei disso, mas ainda não acabou. – respondi me levantando e pegando-a pela mão. – Jarvis, você já sabe o que fazer.

No mesmo segundo, Jarvis colocou uma musica romântica.

-Quer dançar comigo Srta. Potts? – perguntei exibindo meu melhor sorriso.

-É claro que eu quero Sr. Stark. – respondeu abrindo um lindo sorriso, que fez meu coração bater mais rápido, ou seja, fez a luz do reator brilhar mais forte.

Enquanto uma de minhas mãos estava segurando sua cintura, a outra segurava sua delicada mão. A outra de Pepper estava em meu ombro. Ficamos assim por uns dez minutos, dançando a luz do luar e das estrelas, exatamente como eu havia planejado.

Nossos olhos não se desviaram um do outro nem por um segundo sequer. Poderíamos ter ficado assim a noite inteira, mas estava na hora do pedido.

-Pepper, eu quero lhe pedir algo muito importante.

-E o que é Tony? Está me deixando nervosa.

-É algo tão importante, que mudará totalmente nossas vidas. – falei, enquanto eu colocava a mão dentro do bolso e tirava a pequena caixinha de veludo. Apoiei-me em um joelho, abri a caixinha, revelando a anel de diamante. Pepper colocou suas mãos na boca, como sinal de impressionada e surpreendida. – Virginia Potts, aceitaria ser a esposa deste modelo da vida artificial, chamado Anthony Edward Stark?

Eu não tirei meus olhos de seu rosto nem por um segundo ao fazer o pedido. Ela nada respondeu, apenas esticou sua mão esquerda, sorrindo e com lágrimas em seus lindos olhos azuis. Eu logo tratei de colocar o anel em seu dedo anelar e me levantei, pegando suas mãos e depositando um beijo em cada uma delas.

Mesmo mostrando a mão para que eu colocasse o anel, Pepper ainda não havia respondido, mas eu queria escutar sua voz dizendo à resposta que eu já sabia. Ela olhou para mim, ainda com lágrimas em seus olhos, sorrindo e disse:

-Eu pensei que você nunca fosse pedir Tony. – falou e passou suas mãos em meu pescoço. – E é claro que eu aceito ser sua esposa Anthony Edward Stark.

Com um sorriso nos lábios de felicidade, Pepper me puxou para um beijo calmo e carregado de vários sentimentos. Eu logo o retribui com a mesma intensidade.

Eu e Pepper nunca iríamos se esquecer aquele Dia dos Namorados, o dia em que eu a pedi em casamento.

_**Fim!**_


End file.
